1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a keyboard, more particularly to a keyboard of a computer which can be operated under water.
2. Description of The Related Art
A keyboard of a computer is operated generally in a dry environment, and therefore, the keyboard casing is provided with a water proof device. Once water is spilled on the casing or when the casing is immersed in water, the keyboard can not be operated. The reason is very simple. The electric circuit and the conductive means are short circuited by water, rendering the keyboard useless.